Leafpool's Love Story
by swordofbread
Summary: A song fic, using Love Story by Taylor Swift, for Leafpool and Crowfeather. Please read and review, it took me a long time to finish this!


**A/N: Yeah. This was quite awesome to write. I fricken love LeafxCrow. And Taylor Swift. So. Yeah. It was a good day. A lot of the dialogue is from the books, but some isn't, cause I'm very lazy. Enjoy it, and please, please, please REVIEW. Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air**

_Leafpool flashed out a paw, expertly killing the shrew with a flick of her claws. She padded forward and grabbed it in her jaws; she brought her head above the ferns quietly. Something must have disturbed the a group of crows, as Leafpool saw a flock fly away, crowing and cawing across the lake, disappearing over the moors. She blinked, gazing at the gentle rises and dips of the grassy, treeless, land. Could she really have lived there, without her clan to protect her? Yes, she did have Crowfeather, but would it have been enough? No, she must tell herself it wouldn't. _

_Leafpool padded through the fern thickets, her eyes flickering toward the sky; the sun was setting, she would have to be back at camp soon. The warm Green Leaf air stirred her tabby fur; she ducked through the thorn barrier and into the camp. The clan was lazily sharing tongues in the clearing; she dropped her fresh kill off at the pile and made her way toward Squirrelflight. Her ginger sister was sun bathing next to Brightheart and Cloudtail. Leafpool settled next to them, drawing a paw over her ear before glancing at her sister. They didn't speak, but Squirrelflight drew her tail over her sister's pelt slowly. Leafpool felt herself slipping into her memories; instead it was Crowfeather flicking his tail at her ears, his warm breath heating her pelt instead of the sun. _

**See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<strong>

_The gathering was bright, not a cloud over-casting the moon many seasons ago. Leafpool was slipping shyly around older warriors, keeping closely to her mentor, Cinderpelt. The many clan-scents swirled around her; she was relieved to finally reach the roots of the oak tree where the medicine cats stood. Mothwing padded up to her and touched noses.  
><em> _"Isn't this great?" Mothwing purred, her eyes gleaming excitedly. Leafpool nodded and turned her head toward the clearing, cats from all four clans were milling around each other. A particularly pair of blue eyes caught hers. Leafpool saw Crowfeather of Windclan staring at her. Leafpool flicked her gaze back toward Mothwing.  
>"Let's go talk to those cats over there," She suggested, padding over without waiting. Squirrelflight was sitting next to Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, jabbering away like a blue bird.<br>"Leafpool," Crowfeather dipped his head to her, moving back to let her into the group. Leafpool said a quick thanks, squeezing in next to him. His soft fur brushed against his, enthralling her with his scent._

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<strong>

"_You know what I'm doing, Leafpool. I'm here to tell you this has to stop." Cinderpelt's piercing blue gaze scorched Leafpool's fur. She stood rigid next to Crowfeather._

"_I don't know what you mean…" She couldn't bare the look Cinderpelt in her eyes. Cinderpelt let out an incredulous huff._

"_Don't lie to me, Leafpool, not with that WindClan warrior standing there, on our territory." Cinderpelt narrowed her eyes at Crowfeather, but her eyes weren't as fierce as they were before. Leafpool had to look away._

"_I supposed Squirrelflight told you to follow me…"  
>"Squirrelflight? No, I was collecting herbs when I picked up your scent, and a WindClan cat's close by. I came to see what was going on. Besides, do you think I didn't suspect you've been sneaking out at night?"<em>

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>

"_Crowfeather!" Leafpool called, bounding up to meet the wiry black tom. Crowfeather turned around, pressing his muzzle with hers. Leafpool murmured into his ear, "I've thought about what you said. About leaving," She let his scent wrap around her, letting the pale morning sky awaken to them. Crowfeather stared down at her, with crystal blue eyes._

"_You have?"_

_Leafpool began to explain quietly, "I've been so scared, Crowfeather—scared about leaving my clan and my kin." She continued, settling down beside so they were no longer standing out in the moors, "But I went to the moonpool, and Spottedleaf came to see me." She could feel his confused stare, "She was ThunderClan's medicine cat once, but now she walks with StarClan," She trailed off, "She often visits me in dreams…"_

_Crowfeather edged her on for more, "What did she say?"_

_Leafpool let her fur brush against his, "She told me to follow my heart." Crowfeather's neck fur rose and his eyes widened._

"_You're a medicine cat, Leafpool. Isn't that where your heart has led you?"_

"_Once it was," Leafpool knew that Crowfeather thought she was rejecting him, "But Thunderclan has a medicine cat. Cinderpelt is young and strong, she'll serve the clan for seasons yet. And Brightheart can help out for now. Cinderpelt can train another apprentice when I've gone."_

"_When you're gone? Leafpool does that mean…?" Crowfeather's question was no more than a pained whisper._

"_Yes. I'll come with you." Leafpool nuzzled his check affectionately. _

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<strong>

_Leafpool followed Crowfeather, past the gentle dips of the moor and onto the rockier slopes of beyond clan territory. She didn't dare look back, afraid of what she might feel. Crowfeather looked over his shoulder, gazing at her. Leafpool trotted next to him, nuzzling his shoulder._

"_I love you so much," She murmured. He pressed his cheek to hers. Nothing mattered more to her than him right now. All Leafpool had was him. _

"_I love you too," Crowfeather breathed. Leafpool lifted her head, gazing at the rocks._

"_This is our life now," Leafpool mewed quietly. Crowfeather pressed his fur to hers with confidence. They padded along silently.  
><em>  
><strong>'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter<br>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
>But you were everything to me<br>I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>

"_Do you trust me?" Crowfeather murmured absentmindedly. Leafpool looked up at him, but his eyes were focused beyond them._

"_Of course,"_

"_Let's start our own family." Crowfeather's gaze pierced hers. She looked away. "Don't you want kits?"_

_Leafpool had never thought about having kits. She had never truly thought about leaving the clans before she actually did, and she could never have kits then. She would've had to of give up being a medicine cat. It didn't matter now that they were loners._

"_I want a family. Of course I do."  
><em>  
><strong>Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel<br>This love is difficult, but it's real  
>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<br>It's a love story baby just say yes  
>Oh oh<strong>

"_Go back?" Crowfeather shook his head. "We can't now. The clans already know we've left."_

_Leafpool gazed sorrowfully at him, her mind confused. How could she just leave Midnight now, knowing her clan, and her family, could be killed? But how could she leave Crowfeather, her love of which she could feel her heart yearning for at this very moment._

"_To know not what to do, is natural, clan cats. I will be going, must warn cats now." Midnight's raspy voice flickered into Leafpool's ears. Leafpool watched as the badger shambled away across the rocks._

"_Oh Crowfeather…" Leafpool pressed her head against his chest, weeping in the moonlight. Crowfeather leaned his head on hers, whispering softly._

"_We'll make it through this, I promise you that. With all my heart, all my strength, I will protect you. Forever." _

**I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<strong>

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<strong>

"_I don't… I don't think we should meet anymore…" Leafpool graced herself with one look at his pelt. She let in a painful breath, forcing herself to sound strong. "My clan needs me now."_

"_Your clan needs you? I need you, Leafpool!" Crowfeather voice was weak with exhaustion, but his eyes betrayed his sorrow. "We can't just throw all this away."_

_Leafpool amber eyes searched his, "Can't you see? Cinderpelt is dead. Thunderclan has no medicine cat now. I can't leave them now Crowfeather. I'm sorry," She had to break him, no matter how hard it felt._

_Crowfeather's ear flicked backwards, "Your heart has always been with your clan. It never belonged to me. You're a medicine cat, I understand that now. I love you Leafpool, and I'll never forget you." Leafpool blinked, rushing forward to touch his nose one last time. _

_They pulled apart; Crowfeather looked deeply into her eyes, their shared memories flashing briefly between them. He walked past her, Leafpool pulled away from the touch of his oh-so familiar pelt. He joined with the WindClan warriors, who eyed him with scorn. Leafpool looked over his shoulder as he disappeared from her sight between the thorn tunnel._

**And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<strong>

_Leafpool blinked, the past vanishing from her sight. The sun was set in ThunderClan's camp. Squirrelflight and the others had retreated to their dens. Leafpool stood, stretching out her spine and legs. Silverpelt was growing brighter, making the hollow glow silver. She padded down the stones and towards the warriors' den. Her pelt vanished in the curtain of lichen and ferns._


End file.
